Salah's record
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Mohamed Salah is on vacation and attempts to register a record about high school love, but it has not gone in the way he expected...


Mohamed Salah!

Egyptian new superstar, just on the best of his age, walking in the street somewhere, and he was mentioning something about movies and films he greatly enjoyed.

He was walking as he heard from some stories, short of …

…

"It's snowing and I think we should have tried to take their hearts."

He was smiling. And he was eager to be happy on trying. For some reasons, he also enjoyed magic, where he believed it could help. Salah just got that level of interest, and all done with or without others.

He just got this level until he received something.

He walked out and then, he sat. Where he took a level of interest in, he quickly noticed from someone there. It was …

Hey!

Mohamed Salah, in his awareness, mentioned about it, suddenly he witnessed two girls sitting in the same chair.

He was surprised a bit, as he watched from outside. He sat on the opposite chair in the park, which means he could watch them from there. He saw two of them got a level of interest over what should it be.

Salah was a bit amazed: "What are they intended to do?"

The most popular Egyptian superstar ever since the era of mighty Mohamed Zidan and Wael Gomaa, he tried to make a record, and he believed the record would have broken everything about it. To ensure, he decided to do it first when the girls were not aware.

He was eager to do so. That's it.

"Let's jump in."

He was ready. He wanted to show that and he was eager to get it immediately. He threw his other phone, with wires tied together into a tree grasses, while he used his headphone to take notice. He believed it would be a good choice.

He knew it.

Mohamed Salah was ready to take a record. And here he went!

…

…

…

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. It is good now. I am listening from those girls. Better expected from them, they must have a love interest together."

Mohamed Salah was playing a freaking game. For a person of Islamic faith, listening other's love was somehow kind of betrayal of family. Of course, the Pharaoh of Egypt was no stupid, he wanted to record as quick as possible, then secretly retreat.

Bilady, Bilady, Bilady was about to be changed …

…

…

…

"I am curious about how should I give Kaito something … but in this snow, he is still a prank for me."

"Why Shinichi never showed up? I don't get it. It is snow now …"

First record!

"I don't know, but what should I do? Kaito is naughty, but faithful."

"I wonder if Shinichi can hear me."

Second record!

"I wish that Kaito would be nicer and friendlier, though it sucks to see how much. Anyway, I wonder who is Kaitou Kid."

"Do you intend to desert from me really, Shinichi? I … I feel beating up."

Third record!

He got it! Mohamed Salah was having several records. Some private love interests and he was somehow ignored by both two. It was a good moment for him to speak:

"Ah, young love somehow gone too far. I wonder have I did it in Basyoun as a kid."

Basyoun was where Mohamed Salah came from. He still loved the house, though.

He would not go without it. And he always spoke about Nagrig, the hometown in Basyoun, as for the result of his popularity. He always honored it.

However, not sure if he were captured recording love stories of two girls. The words "Shinichi" and "Kaito" appeared on headphone of Salah several times.

How irony for an Egyptian.

But that's fine, Mohamed Salah was still on record! Mo Salah, Egyptian superstar, was in a brief of time to take care. Then, suddenly he got a phone call, from a teammate.

Ramadan Sobhi.

"رمضان صبحي! مثير للإعجاب!" ( _Ramadan Sobhi! Interesting!_ )

Sobhi complained to Salah about what's going on, and Ahmed Fathy on the same time demanded Sobhi to make fair of his words. Fathy was on an anger today and he wanted Salah to take responsibility, but since Salah was in abroad, Fathy blamed it to Sobhi. Sobhi and Fathy didn't have a good time, currently.

"هل يجب حلها؟" ( _Should it be solved?_ )

Salah wondered why.

Never imagined for that anyway, damn it! He ended phoning after so many annoying sound between Sobhi and Fathy.

For Mohamed Salah, better he needed to get at least 8 records, then get the fuss out. It would be better to be outside from being alleged on and on and on. He was planning carefully, not making any possible mistake. Thus, it was about to success.

And when it was thought to be …

…

…

A smiling Salah expecting everything would have gone this way. Suddenly, he was found …

Uh oh …

A girl standing in front of him. She was a brief surprise to see him, but she was eager to speak, a bit fraud …

"My … my name is Momoi! Keiko Momoi!"

Salah at first was not ready to learn, but then, the twin-tails girl with glasses stated which startled Salah's feeling.

"Are you … Mohamed Salah?"

Huh?

Salah was surprised but for a moment, he soon realized another girl stood in front of him. Unlike Momoi, however, she was more serious.

"So, you are either a fool wanna listening from the other's stories, don't you, Mr. Fabulous Mohamed Salah?"

Salah, this time, went even more surprised, but unlike Momoi, the girl there was eager to make a strike.

She was ready …

"Let's make a punch."

Salah, this time, decided to collect all the rest. Meanwhile, these collections …

The phone, and … his wire, he took all to his hand. He did not want trouble.

"Huh, huh, huh, I'm, I'm …"

Mo Salah was about to get a punch. And, not good for him at all.

…

…

…

…

…

Quick enough, Salah ran very fast, much to the surprise of the two, even those sitting behind were not even aware. Salah quickly tried to get into taxi, and headed to his hotel immediately.

"Damn! Taxi!"

But even when he was intending, he slipped and got a hit on his face! That was hurt! And Salah, fearing that she would follow behind him

Then, the two were surprised. The other girl saw her friend, she was …

"Sera?"

"Ran, and, for the others, This guy attempted to make a record about your love interests. Maybe he was looking to make a mock for his teammates about his fabulous trip." Sera explained: "But no worry, I have broken it out."

Momoi realized: "Aoko! I don't imagine …"

Aoko guessed that it was Sera who interrupted to culprit, although Aoko, nor even Ran, aware that the culprit is extremely famous and popular.

So be it.

Of course, Sera knew he was no Kid, and Kaito Kid is far better on tricking than him. She knew the method.

…

…

…

Later of that day.

An irony occurred.

When Salah opened the computer, he tried to show some of his best, but then, …

It didn't work!

Online with him, there were four people: Dejan Lovren, Jordan Henderson, Sadio Mané and Xherdan Shaqiri. Seeing Salah's slipping face, they laughed so hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …"

"What da fuck have you been Salah?"

Salah tried to explain that he was doing a good job, but the slip had ruined. Because of his slip, he destroyed the phone's record, which mean the phone got a hit damage.

Salah is rich. So he can replace by a new one. Unfortunately, this won't happen.

"I can tell, I have collected a lot …"

"Stop talking, Salah. Go back to England, so we can laugh one more time!" Henderson responded.

"True, true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …" Lovren joined: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …"

Salah looked to the mirror, and his face looked like getting a bang. He would never think about it again. How painful aftermath …


End file.
